<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VG-軍營普類獸化小車車 by ineedfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405577">VG-軍營普類獸化小車車</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedfriend/pseuds/ineedfriend'>ineedfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedfriend/pseuds/ineedfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VG唷，tory龍唷，獸化au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VG-軍營普類獸化小車車</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>涉及不完全獸化，大家都有可愛的動物特徵，不同的動物會有對應的能力或特長，但不是那種很逆天的超能力，頂多是跑得快一點或是聽力好一點<br/>寶寶是熊貓，媽咪當然就是龍啦~<br/>龍的能力我是設定容易引起他人共情和吸引別人，是個有利藝人的能力(讚讚什麼都要扯到工作<br/>不要問為何有神話生物，因為我捨不得把他寫成蜥蜴...<br/>*包含v軍服、g女裝、軍營play和dirty talk 請注意!<br/>*然後這是VG!VG!VG!<br/>不要說我泥塑ㄌ我是不會改的(ㄍ)，寫爽的所以文章架構很混亂，請當流水帳看，我會盡量寫完它<br/>有吃VG的請聯繫我，我需要朋朋(大哭)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃01<br/>
權志龍隱蔽的掃視了四周，卻沒有在人群裏面看見李昇炫。<br/>
他舉起麥克風，假裝要撥開垂在臉龐的碎髮，遮住一時失態的嘴角。</p>
<p>太陽說了些場面話，大聲接著梗開了玩笑，台下隨之鼓譟，起鬨著要安可。<br/>
他脫下皮夾克透氣，底下原本就透膚的黑色絲綢已經被汗水浸溼，黏貼在他胸腹上，鱗片被看得一清二楚。好幾聲驚嘆明顯的從台下人群中傳來，他假裝沒聽見那些飽含慾望的聲調。太陽暗暗投來擔憂的目光，他只是在說完預定的台詞後揮手讓工作人員接著播音樂。<br/>
他唱的高昂，隨著RAP的速度逐漸加快，氣氛亦隨之躁動起來。音樂撕破軍營緊繃的氣氛，那些賀爾蒙與汗水就像血肉的味道，直竄鼻腔。他乾脆扯開胸前的鈕扣，底下的龍鱗發出幽幽暗紅色澤，煽動人群的慾望喧囂而出，血肉的氣味如狂潮，無人倖免。</p>
<p>他假裝沒發現四處都找不到他的勝利。</p>
<p>＃02<br/>
皮夾克雖然沒被其他人碰到，權志龍卻覺得上面滿是賀爾蒙的臭味。姜大聲看他神色不對，便好心脫下自己的外套遞了過去，至少讓他能包裹在熟悉的味道裡。<br/>
他輕輕的道謝，大聲的外套上還黏著一點羽毛，他用指尖小心翼翼的捻起放在手心裡看，好像即使看了十幾年那份白依舊純粹，一股淡淡的氣息平復了心情。<br/>
大聲煽動翅膀給他們吹涼，笑稱自己是人型電扇，大家笑著沒有戳破他的善意，至少身周空氣已經不再刺鼻濃烈。<br/>
但除卻他們四人以外空氣仍舊沉默，以致工作人員留下他們休息後便匆匆離開招待的房間。</p>
<p>這些日子他們也習慣了這樣的安靜。</p>
<p>「志龍，今天已經結束了」永裴垂著眼遞給他一瓶水，有些猶豫的道「經紀人說雖然有保安在，但你最好還是不要離開這棟宿舍好」<br/>
他隨意的點點頭，示意知道了「這棟宿舍還有誰？」<br/>
「看來只有我們，我沒聽見其他人了」TOP的長耳朵像雷達一樣轉了圈，上頭的耳環晃動作響「我倒是沒想到說要住軍營還能有這樣的設備，以為要睡地板了呢」紅眼睛透著點戲謔。<br/>
「只要不要有蟲子就好」大聲邊聳肩邊發出怪聲，像已經有蟲子爬上來一樣拍打自己的雙臂「志龍哥和TOP哥盡量不要自己出去吧，我跟永裴哥陪著去好一點」<br/>
「知道了」權志龍撥撥頭髮，拖著身子向休息室裡的浴室走去「我去洗澡，太臭，你們先去吃飯吧」<br/>
永裴似乎還想說些什麼，但權志龍已經關上浴室門。</p>
<p>「才剛說不要單獨行動啊...」</p>
<p>他嫌棄的扯下衣服，放滿一整缸冰水。臉上的亮粉很難洗掉，氣得差點打翻卸妝用具，他氣自己為了什麼要答應這場邀約來受難。</p>
<p>
  <i>說謊。</i>
</p>
<p>他坐進浴缸裡，將頭都浸入水中，耳邊只有吐息的泡沫聲。</p>
<p>
  <i>你就是為了見他。</i>
</p>
<p>他睜開眼睛，水面上似乎有模糊的人影。</p>
<p>
  <i>為了見你的伴侶。</i>
</p>
<p>李昇炫將他拉出了水面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>